The Taste of Chocolate
by TheRatedMPi
Summary: Mello is forced to stay with Matt due to certain circumstances and has to cope with his living habits. Matt, thinking he was over the blonde, realizes he was very, very wrong. They discover things about each other and various others that they would have never expected. Lemon and stuff.


_**Bonjour mes amis! MattxMello is my hardcore OTP, so I figured I needed to write a story about them. Enjoy!**_

"Circle. Circle. Triangletriangletriangle. Square and...dammit!" I throw the controller to the floor, disgusted at my inability to successfully pull off a new combo move. Pushing aside assorted trash and leftover food, I shuffle into the kitchen and pour myself another Red Bull and Mountain Dew (Honey Boo Boo's go go juice- 'cause I'm a classy motherfucker).

I glance at the clock and do a quick estimate of how long I've been awake. So far, I've gone twenty-seven hours and thirteen minutes. It's not like I've been doing anything productive with this time, I simply can't sleep. Sedatives mess with my mind, so the only way to get a decent amount of rest in is to not do it for a while.

Once I relax into my favorite recliner, a pounding sounds at my door. I ignore it at first because if you've ever been awake for more than twenty four hours you know reality becomes not so real. Only when the knocking continues do I push myself out of the chair with a groan and go to see who the annoying prick is.

I throw open the door and am greeted by the soaking wet arms of the man who I thought I would never see again: Mello.

We hadn't seen each other in years, and I though we would never be reunited. There were so many things to say, so many things to discuss...I had no idea where to start. "U-um. Is it raining?"

He releases me, saying, "Really. That's what you ask." Before I can respond, he's got me in another hug, but this is different. Suddenly, he kisses me lightly. Immediately, I freeze, unsure of his intentions.

Holding my face in his hands, Mello kisses me again, but deeper this time. His tongue tastes like chocolate. Mine probably tastes like acid. I really wish I had brushed my teeth after drinking that go go juice.

My riveting inner monologue about my breath is shattered when I feel cold fingers pull at the hem of my shirt. I let them do as they please, still in shock from the current events. He peels off his own soggy shirt and pushes me against my front door. He palms my raging hard-on and smirks, pleased at how easily I'm aroused.

Getting down on his knees, Mello looks up at me. He reaches for my pants. "Mello, what are you..." Ziiip! "Mello!" And there, in front of him, is my eight inch dick in all it's glory.

Slowly, teasingly, Mello licks the tip of my member. His tongue moves in little circles until he finally places it in his mouth. I let out a shaky breath, completely absorbed in this feeling.

Without much conscience thought, I grab his blonde hair and push his mouth farther on my erection. My hips rock and I thrust into his mouth.

"Ohh god Mello, I- uuunn." Mello puts his hand on my member and pumps it in time with my thrusts. The combination of his hand and his mouth make my mind go numb. I have a fleeting epiphany of _maybe this is the the new combo move _before he takes me in completely, obliterating every thought. I can only make loud moans as he deep throats me.

I know I'm about to cum, but I try to hold off. My attempts are futile. I can feel it happening, I can...

I snap awake to the sound of someone trying to break down my door. Disoriented, I stay in my recliner for a few seconds. _It was all a dream? That was...unexpected. _

Shaking off the weirdness of my sleeping activities, I walk towards the door. I look out the peephole and see Mello, wet and shivering, at my doorstep.

Instead of screaming out what the SHIT?! like I wanted to, I go along with it. Maybe it's another dream. A dream within a dream, some Inception type crap. I open up the door and am greeted with a "What the hell took you so long?" instead of a hug.

"Is it raining?" I ask, sticking to the script.

"What? Of course it is, you big dunce! I'm soaked; I need a towel. And some hot chocolate." Well, that's the Mello I know. I throw him a clean-ish looking towel from the closet and go to make him hot cocoa.

I return to the living room, drink in hand, and sit down across from the blonde boy. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy with work. I, um, kind of need a place to crash for the foreseeable future. IsitokayifIstayhereforawhile ?" The last part comes out in a rush; he had never been good with asking for favors.

This night is going from strange to stranger. The last time we spent much time together was at Wammy's. "Sure, no problem. Except the fact that this apartment has one bedroom, so I'm not sure where you'll sleep. I have a blanket that you could put on the floor-"

"-but there is no space on the floor." Mello gestures to the general chaos of the room. I shrug in response, as if to say,_ well I'm certainly not going to clean it up._

"I guess we'll have to share a bed," I suggest.

"I guess so."

**_Fin! I'll try to update soon but who knows. Please review if you have anything to say. _**


End file.
